Missing
by golwenadaneth
Summary: Rose does her usual disappearing act, and the Dr realizes how much she means to him. rated M for later chapters, I think this is going to be a long one guys.R&R for me please, I'll write it if you want it
1. In Search of her

"Rose"

"ROSE"

"Where the bloody hell has that stupid girl gone now, I leave her alone for ten seconds and she disappears on me, I mean how difficult is it to stay in one place when she's asked!"

The Dr was furious, he'd told her to stay put, and what had she done, walked off, as per usual, he was sick of running around after her when she got into all sorts of trouble, although later on he would come to realize that he was actually so angry because he was worried. Not only had he vowed to protect her, but he wouldn't know what to do without her, they had only been companions for a few weeks but already he had gotten so used to her being there, and not only that, she more often that not saved the day, and his life.

They were on a trading planet and he'd just wanted to look at a piece of machinery that might have been useful on the TARDIS and had told her not to move, when he'd turned back to where she SHOULD have been, she was gone, no trace, and the market was so crowded with tourists, aliens and stalls that he had no hope of finding her. In all honesty he didn't think she had walked off, which was what had got him so worked up, even she wasn't stupid enough to go exploring without letting him know, and that could mean only one thing. She'd been taken.

As that thought started to sink in he started to panic, she was too precious to him for her to disappear, he needed to figure out a way of finding her and fast. He decided to go back to the TARDIS and try tracking her cell phone, when he'd modified it for her he'd also put a tracking chip in it. If it was on then the his ship could pinpoint where she had been taken and he could go off and rescue her in the nick of time as always. The only problem was every minute she was missing he was getting more and more panicked. That wasn't like him, he ALWAYS had a plan and he ALWAYS kept a level head, that and his trade mark "Fantastic" grin were the only things about him you could set your watch to.

He was almost back at the TARDIS when he felt someone watching him, he spun 360 degrees and surveyed the area, but he couldn't see anyone, just a few stalls, and a few buildings, someone could be spying on him from one of those but he didn't have time to worry about some peeping tom alien right now, he had to find his Rose.

_Since when has she been your Rose mate? I mean yea, Im fond of her but, yours?_

His ship was in sight now, and he was fishing around in his pocket for the key when something like a lasso was flung around his neck, a violent yank from behind and he was on the dirt and dust covered floor. His hearts started beating quick time, his first thought was _how am I sposed to find Rose if Im captured _his second was that maybe, just maybe these were the creatures that had Rose and he could just go along quietly and then worry about them both escaping.


	2. In Despair of her

The creatures that had lassoed him like he was common cattle were small, and fury, and fidgety looking things, nothing to be scared of, until you noticed the nasty great canines hanging over their bottom lips and the 4 inch claws that could only be described as Freddy Crueger like in appearance, and they had the obvious advantage of having a very thick, strong looking piece of rope attached to his throat.

It took them what seemed like an eternity to speak, and when they did its was in clipped and hushed tones, whispering to each other, what little he caught he couldn't make much sense of just the one line caught his attention,

"She said he could help fix her, doesn't look like anything special to me"

_Fix her? FIX HER, whats wrong with her, they better not be talkin about Rose, what have they done to her, where is she._

"Fix who, who do I need to fix, you wouldn't happen to be talkin bout a blonde girl, five foot nothing, cute as a button always getting into trouble?"

"Listen here Time Lord"

"How do ya know Im a Time Lord, look mate, Im sure we can work this out, just whatever your gonna do, get on with it already, I've got a damsel in distress to rescue"

"We have your friend, and she's hurt, we found her in one of the back alleys, she was bleeding..

The Dr's face went stark white, as if all the blood had drained from it, _bleeding, she's bleeding, what has that stupid little twit gotten herself into now, _his anger wasn't directed at her, just he felt helpless, he'd brought her here, to this place, and she'd gone and gotten herself hurt, and now he might lose her and it was all his fault, he'd already killed her once, he couldn't take it if he did it again, he needed to find her and quick.

"Im the Doctor, will you take me to her, please, I wont struggle, just I..I need to get to her"

"All right Doctor, we'll take you to her, she was fading when we left her, we don't have the technology to fix your little human friend, we only know how to help our kind, that's why she sent us to find you, she said you had a , oh what was it, sonic screwdriver thingy, and that your smart as hell, but we apparently weren't supposed to tell you that, something about being to full of it already"

That made him smile at least, if she was awake enough to be cracking jokes about his ego then surely she was going to be okay.

"We are the Lotharians, follow us"

They untied the noose from around his throat and led him off behind one of the buildings to what looked like a drain cover they jumped down into the narrow entrance way and he followed suit, they'd been walking for what seemed like hours when finally they came to a door in the side of the tunnel, one of them tapped on a metal panel next to the door and what looked like an eye-dent scan ran across his face, the door swung inwards and inside was a vast room, barely furnished with a few bits of old machinery and tech stuff strewn about the place. He followed them into another hallway and down to a kind of makeshift infirmary, the scent of disinfectant and surgical spirit assaulted his nostrils, made his eyes water slightly, but he wasn't paying any attention to that, the sight of his travelling companion curled up in the fetal position on a gurney in the corner of the room took his breath away. She looked so small, so helpless and she was in pain, he could see her shaking, her arms were covered in gooseflesh and she was in a cold sweat.

He broke away from his captors and ran to her side, he sank down next to her on the bed, he could feel tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes, she looked so small, so scared and so alone, but she wasn't alone anymore, he was here and he was going to help her, save her, after all that's what he did, swooped in and saved her at the last minute. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek, the tears were falling now, quietly, and with no fuss, but falling none the less, every second he looked into her pale sweat covered face he could feel himself becoming more and more frantic, his hearts were beating so fast he thought he might pass out, all he wanted to do was wrap her up and love her.

_Love her, where the hell did that come from_

He didn't have time to think about that now, he had to do something, but her innert form was paralysing him from taking any action, Love her, love? maybe, he knew how much he cared for her, but love, was it love that he felt, love that made him take her hand in his, love that got him into trouble every time she asked to do something and he knew he should say no, love that made him sit at her bedside and weep.

A single tear fell from the end of his nose and landed on here lips, she started to stir, open her eyes, they lit on his face and recognition flooded her senses, the Dr, he was here, he'd come for her, she knew he would, didn't make the pain in her gut any less though, as if by thought alone she doubled up in pain and tried to curl into an even tighter ball on the small gurney, maybe if she made herself too small to see the pain would go away, whatever this was would leave her in peace, she'd be able to sleep properly at last.

"Doctor"

"Im here Rose, stay with me, Im so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was sposed to keep you safe"

"S'not your fault, should have called to you when they took me"

"Who was it, Rose, I need to know who it was, what happened"

The light was fading from her eyes, she was even paler now, and she couldn't stop shaking, he had to do something, in the words of the Dalek the woman he loved was dieing and he felt powerless to stop it, loved, yes loved, with that realization hitting him full in the chest he shot into action.

"Stay with me Rose, Im going to help you just let me look at you, please Rose let me help"

"But it hurts Doctor, it really hurts"

She was covering her stomach with her hands, blood seeping through staining the sheet around her, the doctor prized her hands away and took in an involuntary breath, where her belly should have been was a gaping wound, her flesh was singed around the opening and he could see her intestines. He could fix this, fix her if only he had the right equipment, he shot off the bed and started banging around in all the old tech stuff, there had to be something here, anything he could use.

"AHHA"


	3. In Need of her

He'd found it, it was only small, just an amp and a few wires, but if he hooked it up to his sonic screwdriver then he could fix all of this. A shriek of pain from Rose distracted him, he couldn't stand this, she was in agony and it was his fault, and he needed to help her, just so he could tell her, if he didn't tell her, if she died before he could say, say how much he...what he felt..NO that wasn't going to happen, not to him and not to her, she was going to be fine and he knew it, just knew it, he couldn't let it be any other way, because if he lost her, then the 900 years he'd been floating around this and every other cosmos was for nothing. He'd had companions before, he'd cared for them all deeply, but none of them so much as he did for Rose, and right now the chances of him getting to tell her that were getting smaller every second that he wasted feeling sorry for himself and panicking.

"Hold on love, Im almost done, it wont be long now"

He finished fiddling with his makeshift cell enhancing tool and rushed to her side. She'd cupped her hands round her middle again and was trying to keep her eyes open, and focused on him, she knew if she let herself sleep then she wouldn't wake, and she'd lose him, forever, and that wasn't something she was going to let happen. He may never feel for her the way she felt for him but she could travel with him, she knew he didn't do domestic, but he was her travelling companion at least, and that's what she was going to cling to for dear life, because if she let go, if she closed her eyes, she'd never get to hold his hand, never get to see that "fantastic" grin slide into place, never get to see a star exploding with him by her side.

"Doctor, I don't want to go, please, don't let me go, Im sorry, this is my fault and here you are..(she was racked by a terrifyingly painful cough)..trying to save me again, as always Doctor, Im in trouble"

She was so cold, so pallid, and he could feel her struggling to stay with him. He held the screwdriver over her stomach, moved her hands away from her wound and then played the beam over the burnt and bruised flesh, he could see it working, but not fast enough, she wasn't going to make it if he didn't get this thing working quicker.

"Its all right Rose, hold on just, hold on, please, I need you, cant travel without you, who's going to tell me Im full of it, who's going to complain when I land us in the wrong time, wrong place, please just a few more minutes Rose, I promise, I'll treat you to chips just don't let go"

Those last three words were said with such feeling, his throat was hoarse from crying and his eyes were puffy, and in the midst of all his panic and remorse, he marvelled in wonder at this 19 year old human girl from the wrong end of London, who had such control over him, and his senses, over his emotions, all he needed to do was get her to hold on a few more seconds and he could tell her all of it, everything.


	4. In Hope of her

He was almost done now, there was a small hole, just big enough to still be bleeding but it was closing, he could see the flesh knitting together forming new skin and muscle, he winced as she jerked in pain, he'd give anything to turn back time, ironic really.

Roses breathing was more even now, and she wasn't doubled up in pain, the wound was closed and she looked for all the world like a woman asleep, and dreaming. She started to stir, open her eyes, taking a huge gulp of air as if checking that her lungs still worked.

"Doc..Doctor"

That was all it took, his name on her lips and he was a mess, shaking and crying and grasping at her like she was going to disappear, he'd come so close, so close to losing her and it hit him all at once.

"Shh, Shh, Im fine, Im okay, see, your magickal whosit fixed me up good and proper, come on stop crying"

She had her arms round him, rocking him back and forward, stroking his hair and whispering soothing things in his ear, he was in such a state, and it was all she could do to stop herself breaking down. She had almost died, she could feel the life slipping from her and he had come and made her better.

"You had the technology, you rebuilt me"

This made him giggle, she'd never heard him giggle before, and with the extremely snotty nose it came out more as a gurgle really, this made her snort. He pulled out of her arms and looked her in the eyes. The feeling she saw there took her breath away.

"We need to talk Rose, but first Im going to find the things that did this to you and kill them, ALOT"

"O..Okay they said something about me not having anything of use and then they blasted me with a canon thing, just dumped me in an alleyway off of the market, if these guys (gesturing to the Lotharians) hadn't showed up, Id have probably...well you know"

He flinched, it had been a simple robbery, they'd almost killed her because they couldn't get anything from her, sometimes he hated alien species.

"Are you okay, can you stand, lets get you out of here and back to the TARDIS, then Im going hunting"


	5. In Time with her

After thanking the Lotharians profusely with an offer of dinner and a show next time they were in town (to which was met with very bemused expressions all round) the Doctor and Rose made their way back to the TARDIS. She was till extremely weak but they had to get back, it was the safest place she could be when he went searching for the creatures that did this to her. They had to stop every ten minutes or so for Rose to catch her breath, on one such pit stop, she snuck a look at him, he looked as bad as she felt, haggard and drained, bone tired. The look of pain in his eyes was more than she could bare and so she did what she knew he needed.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hands, he leant into the touch. Looking him straight in the ye, and with unwavering conviction she said..

"This was NOT your fault, kay!"

He'd never been so grateful for her support, he was supposed to be comforting her but she knew he needed her reassurance and she ad given it, without reprimand or accusation, and with no prompt from him. He loved her soo much, it was as if someone had opened a floodgate, all of his emotions, the ones he'd been hiding cam rushing to the fore. He couldn't wait to tell her exactly how and what he felt, he just hoped she felt the same way about him. This was like nothing he had experienced before, like his head, both hearts and lungs would explode if he didn't get to kiss her right this second, he knew this was neither the time nor place though. He had a score to settle, then he could spend days showing her exactly how much she meant to him.

They eventually stumbled into the TARDIS, he helped her to her room, and stayed while she changed into her comfy PJ's, he made sure she was tucked up nice and warm in bed, she looked so peaceful, yet so very pale still, he had to keep reminding himself that no, he hadn't lost her she was still alive, still breathing and still with him. He bent to give her a chaste peck on the cheek and her eyes shot open, with pleading in her voice,

"Don't leave me..please"

"I wont be long love, do you remember what I told you, the assembled hoards of Ghengas Kahn couldn't get through that door, you'll be safe the old girl will see to that"

He steeled himself to leave her, letting her hand drop back to the bed and turning to go, he felt a coldness inside, he pushed himself to ignore the panicked look in her eyes and left.

The minute he was out her door she let out a shaky sigh, she really didn't want to be alone, but she knew from the look in his eyes when he'd said he was going 'Hunting' that he needed to do this, for himself as much as for her, he wanted to take revenge on the creatures that had done this to her, she'd have been right there with him if not for her feeling so fragile still.

Everything rushed on her at once all the fear and anger, pain and suffering. She burst into tears. She had been so strong up until the point he wasn't watching her anymore, she'd kept calm telling herself she wasn't going to die, and that he would come for her and help her. Now she couldn't stop the tears from falling, she had almost DIED. Not just "please to meet you Rose, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" but really died, she could feel the life slipping out of her, feel herself giving into blackness. The only thing she had known for sure was that he WOULD come for her, it was the only thing keeping her from oblivion. When she had opened her eyes to see him sitting on her bed, crying for her, the relief she'd felt was immense.

Now she just had to wait.


	6. In Defense of her

The further away from the TARDIS and its precious cargo he got, the more anxious he became. As soon as he'd found those creatures he was heading straight back there. then he was going to take up a new hobby, Watching Rose, Keeping Rose safe, Never letting Rose out of his sight, 24 hour Rose guard he was even considering sitting outside the loo when nature cam calling. He knew how stupid he sounded, but he had come so close to losing her and he was not letting that happen again, if he even thought about thinking about it the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Rose said that these things were purple, with pulsing orange eyes and looked just like humans. Sure they were after all on an alien trading outpost planet but exactly how many PURPLE aliens could there be. He was back at the market in no time and right there in front of him, lounging at a tiny stool filled with potions and tonics were the purple orange eyed scumbags that had dared to touch his friend. He could feel his blood boiling his fists clenching and unclenching, he strode over to them, in that cocky manner of his,

"So which one of you low lifes blew a FUCKIN' GREAT HOLE in my travelling companions stomach? Hmmm, no takers, well either you tell me and i get this over with quickly, or I swear to Gallifrey I will make you suffer, I will give you a blood transfusion so I can beat the hell out of you till you cant feel your extremities anymore"

They had the cheek, the bald faced cheek to laugh at him, couldn't they see he was about ready to explode.

"Yea, I know who you mean, she screamed nicely and she was a squishy when she hit the..."

He didn't get chance to finish his sentence, the Doctor had pulled out the cannon/gun he'd taken from Van Stattons base from under his jacket, and with in 30 seconds there wasn't enough left of the three aliens to fit in an ashtray. No muss No fuss.

Before the dust even settled he was gone, headed off towards the TARDIS and his travelling companion. He had to get back.

She needed him.


	7. In Love with her

He'd been about to shove his key in the lock when an almighty scream made him practically beat the door down to get inside. He was in and down to Roses room in less than 60 seconds, which even on a good day was impossible. The old girl was giving him a helping hand, shifting corridors and moving rooms so he could get to Rose in double time. When he burst into her room he was met with a sight that made his hearts stop, a gut wrenching feeling of sorrow filled his chest. Rose had thrown her covers off, yet she was still slick with sweat and she was thrashing around wildly crying out in the midst of what he assumed must be a nightmare.

He sat on the side of her bed, placing his hands on her arms he gently shook her, she didn't respond just kept throwing her arms and legs around frantically, fighting off some invisible foe.

"rose"

nothing

"Rose"

Still nothing

"ROSE WAKE UP"

Her eyes flew open and she practically vaulted into his arms, breathing heavily and coughing like she'd been throttled she couldn't stop sobbing.

"Shh, Rose its all right, Im here, your safe"

"B..But you weren't, those things they had me, and they were, were..."

"Its wasn't real Rose, just a nightmare, they wont ever hurt you again, they're dead. I've Got You"

He rocked her backwards and forwards for what seemed like forever. running his fingers through her tangled, sweat drenched hair he continued to shush her. When her tears had finally subsided she felt so ashamed of herself, she was 19 not 9 and the Dr didn't do domestic, how many times had he told her that. Yet here he was having to comfort some silly frightened little girl because of a big bad nightmare .owww.

She pulled away, leaving him feeling cold, with reluctance he let her settle back on her pillows. Reaching to wipe a tear from her face, he wished he could have found the words to tell her how sorry he was. She leaned out of his embrace and tried to scoot further up the bed, with a hurt expression he let his hand drop half way to its destination.

"Could you, Im sorry Doctor but would you mind leaving me alone for a while, i just need time to get my head straight"

"O..okay Rose, just call out if you need anything"

She turned away from his retreating form, facing her wall she let silent tears fall and hoped he wouldn't notice. She didn't want him to have to pity her, didn't need his makeshift comfort, they both knew how he felt about this kind of situation and she wasn't going to force him to have to comfort her if he wasn't able to.

She lead there in quiet contemplation for a while, studying her wall, picking at the peeling pieces of paint, and then she was up and on the move. She hurriedly dressed and grabbed her bag from the wardrobe, starting to throw bits and pieces of clothing and other things in she didn't hear the door to her room open nor the footsteps approaching. The Doctor could hear her crashing around in her room and had come to see if she was okay, needed anything maybe. The sight of Rose hastily packing sent a jolt down his spine.

_Whats she doing, she cant seriously be thinking...I don't think so missy._

The voice from behind her made her almost wet herself.

"what are you doing?"

"packing"

"but why, where did you plan on going exactly, we're in the middle of time and space ya know"

"I don't know, away, just away. I cant be here, not now, all I ever do is get into trouble, get you into trouble. So Im doing the only sensible thing since getting on this machine, getting back off again"

He put a hand on her arm to stop her frantic bustling, she shrugged him off and made towards the door.

"Rose please. Stop"

"Why Doctor, I mean what would you get out of me staying, all I ever do is cause you hassle, Im just a stupid ape yea!"

He flinched as if punched, he hadn't meant that. So yea she'd done something stupid, almost unmade existence and got him killed in the process, but who hadn't at one time or another. He'd been angry sure, but he couldn't let her leave. He hadn't even told her how he felt, and if she left him then he'd never get to. Never get to taste those soft lips, never get to hold her in his arms or wake her at first light and make love to her.

Moving further towards the door she said.

"Im sure you'll find someone else to travel with, someone who maybe has you know a brain, I mean Im nothing special"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her roughly against him, throwing her bag to the floor he cupped her face in his hands, then his lips were on hers, she tasted...fantastic. Electricity shot through him, he backed her up against the wall, her hands in his he pushed them above her head to stop her pushing him away. If he couldn't make her understand with words he make her understand this. He needed her, wanted her, he poured all his anger and frustration from the day into that one kiss, practically begging her to get what he was trying to convey.

He was kissing her, he was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before, the heat he was creating almost burned her from the inside out. She had longed for this ever since she'd first met him, but never believed that he could want her the same way she wanted him. Then she understood, he didn't, he was just trying to make her stay. She obviously hadn't hidden her feelings well enough and now he was using them against her. No, she wasn't going to fall for it, she didn't need his pity, she pushed him away with her body, panting for breath, she slapped him.

He was losing control, he could feel it deep inside, and then she was pushing him away, and his entire body screamed in protest, then she'd slapped him. Had he gone to far, had he done something she didn't want. Now she was screaming at him, with wild eyes and gesturing hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are, what so I say Im leaving and you just decide to use they way I feel about you against me, well Im tellin you now DOCTOR Im not havin it yea. Just because when you kiss me i want to die doesn't mean I want your pity or half hearted lust"

She was crazy angry, how dare he, how dare he think this was what she wanted, that all he had to do was throw her a few scraps and she'd be putty in his hands.

"No, Rose, I Love You"

"No Doctor you don't, you don't do domestic remember, and Im just your travelling companion, how many times has someone asked you if Im your mate, woman, lady, wife, and how many times has that look of utter disbelief fallen across your features. S'alright Doc, don't need your pity"

Picking up her discarded bag and throwing the door wide she stormed off down the corridor. It took him a few seconds to realize what had just happened, then he was out the door and stood in front of her. Looking down at her tiny form as if for the first time he understood, she thought this was guilt, guilt for what had happened to her, guilt for not stopping it, or taking better care of her. It wasn't, it was real, and true and he LOVED her. He had to make her understand.

Taking hold of her again he wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly until she stopped struggling against him, then he tipped her chin to look in her eyes and withbarely restrained emotion he said,

"Rose Tyler, I love you, I think I loved you from the moment you found the Auton Transmitter, something that was so obvious and I completely missed it. Or when I took your hand and told you I was the guy who could feel the earth move, maybe even when you told me I was full of it that first time. But I know that I do love you, so much so in fact that when I thought you were dieing I was ready to find the nearest, tallest building and throw myself straight off it, because without you here by my side through all the crazy stunts we pull, what would be the point?"

"But"

"And if you don't believe my words, believe my body, Rose you do something to me which I've never actually experienced before, Im a 900 year old alien, and you make my body behave like it belongs to a spotty pubescent teenager"

She could feel the evidence of his want for her, pressed up against him it was all too apparent, and it was then, that it hit her, he loved her, wanted her and needed her. She pulled him down into a passionate, wanton,almost begging kiss, tongues duelled for dominance while there hands roamed aroundnewly discovered territory. They eventually pulled apart breathless and panting.

"I love you Rose"

"I love you...okay what IS your real name, i cant keep calling you Doctor"

"Theta"

"I love you Theta"

"Rose..."

"Hmmm"

"Your bunk or mine?"

"Your so full of it"

"Yea I know"

_(Next chapter soon guys and gals)_


	8. In Persuit of her

_(Just a little note guys and gals. this is rated M, i know theres no such rating, but it is going to be smutty, so if you don't like that kind of thing turn, cover your eyes now,lol. I think for my story to progress Rose and Theta need this, don't wish to cause any offense though so Im giving fair warning, plus it wont be explicit, cos Im no good at that sort of writing ;-) )_

Hands roaming, tongues tasting, minds wandering, Rose and the doctor clung to each other for dear life. He'd spent so long denying what he truly felt, and she had spent just as long ignoring the fact she wanted him this much that when they finally admitted it all to themselves it was like a damn breaking. their wants and needs as like the water, came gushing forth with no end or rest in sight.

Time stood still, and for a man who'd spent the majority of his life hopping from one time and dimension to another that was a truly mind bending thought. He swore to god that time stood still, his entire body was buzzing with the effects of Rose, the taste, the smell, the feel. It all added up to sensory overload, and he was loving it. As a 900 year old alien he had strangely never experienced the act of love making with a human woman. You would have thought that after so long hiding in their worlds and societies that he'd have at least once, you know. But no, never, and it seemed oddly fitting that his 'first' time should be with the woman he was so in love with that he couldn't think straight.

Only problem was, he'd never actually done...it before. What if he wasn't good enough, what if he didn't satisfy her, and more importantly, what if she got up the next morning realised what a horrific mistake she'd made and ran away from him. He couldn't take that, not after having to fight to keep her here.

He faultered.

Time stood still. Ironic seen as neither time nor Rose had stood still in a good long while. She swore to god, time stood still. Her entire body was on fire, he created such a heat within her, all consuming, and quite frankly delicious. she hadn't been touched like this for what seemed like years, it was in fact only weeks, but still even with Mickey, it hadn't been so fiery, passionate or well, sexy. And she needed this, she was so past needing this that the mere tickle of his breath against her neck was sending liquid fire and ice simultaneously up and down her spine.

Only problem was, she was afraid he would come to his senses. figure out that they weren't compatible and do that thing that men are so famed for doing. Be noble. Which wasn't the whole truth, they weren't actually being noble, they were usually cutting off their nose to spite their face, worrying the girl deserved BETTER, or that this wasn't RIGHT. She couldn't take that, not after hoping for so long that he would look at her the way he was doing now, it would break her heart.

She faultered.

"Rose I..

"Theta I..

"Rose, I've never, well, I've never been with.." she went to interrupt.

"No let me finish, I have to say this, I've never been with a human woman before, and I don't want, never want to disappoint you, My body is reacting to you in a way I've never truly understood before, but I know I need this, I need to touch you, be inside you, I just, I don't want you to regret this"

"Doc..Theta, I love you, you couldn't disappoint me if you tried, I just, Im afraid, afraid that tomorrow, or even later on today when you've had time to think about this you'll run from this, from me, you'll decide that you aren't whats best for me. I couldn't take that, so please, if you're just acting in the moment and tomorrow your going to abandon me back at mums flat for my own good, tell me now"

"I want you, and Im never leaving you"

The calmness in his voice totally contradicted the wildness in his eyes. Eddying currents of blue mixed with black, looked out at Rose like a loaf of bread placed in front of a ravenously starved man. His arms were around her again, he was becomming lost in the feel of her. Clothes were left un-noticed where they landed, hands tangled in hair and small groans and grunts could be heard emanating from both of them. Neither spoke, neither needed to, they were too busy enjoying each other, too busy loving each other.

Time Stood Still.


	9. In her arms

_SMUT... grins ;-) for real this time lol, just giving you for warning guys._

The Doctor had been up for hours, just lead there, watching her sleep, she looked like an angel. He obviously knew otherwise, but she looked so perfect so peaceful, and right now, soo kissable. They'd spent the entire night and day making love, and then fallen into a restful sleep. He was awake, and now he wanted her awake, his Rose. He still wasn't used to that, his Rose, his what, girlfriend, mate, life partner? He wasn't quite sure yet.

_Figure it out as we go I think._

That brought a smile to his face. It was going to be so much fun, he'd travelled with so many, never with a partner. Even before the shift in their relationship she'd been his equal, but now, now she was his partner in every sense of the word. He had so much to show her still, so many worlds and peoples, and he was going to get to do it as her lover. Yes this was going to be fun.

Rose was fully aware he'd been staring at her for about two hours, but she hadn't been ready to open her eyes, laying there in his arms was warm and safe, and just felt too right to move, so instead of admit defeat and wake up, she'd drifted in and out loving the feeling of his big strong arms. Right now he was blowing on her nose, just little puffs of air, but tickley and annoying none the less. She gave up and spoke.

"S'not polite to wake a sleeping beauty"

"Sorry" He sounded anything but.

"No your not, you just cant leave me in peace can ya doctor"

"Not when you look good enough to eat, no way"

"Eat, good enough to eat? is that an offer"

Oh she was in trouble, she'd taken every opportunity to tease him the last 24 hours, and there she went again. She'd regret it. He descended on her, she didn't stand a chance, he was all tickling fingers and unrepentant grin. He had her turned into a giggling mass completely at his mercy, just how he liked her. It started as an innocent play fight, but looking down at her with her mussed hair and cheeks all rosy red from there exertion he couldn't resist stealing a quick kiss, which turned into a long passionate kiss. He couldn't explain it, he'd been insatiable, couldn't get enough of her, she tasted amazing, and every fiber of his being was buzzing, like pure electricity flowing through his veins.

"HMMFF..Doc..HMMMF"

She was trying to say something, it wasn't really registering, but he knew she was trying to get his attention. She pushed him off with a giggle and sat up, she just looked edible, like he'd said good enough to eat.

"Doctor, Theta, as much as I love you, and i cant think of a better way to spend my evening, we should really think about getting up, we've been in bed for 24 hours, and I REALLY need a shower"

Grimacing at herself she managed to disentangle herself from the covers and run into the bathroom before he could stop her. The last thing he saw was a flash of thigh before she shut and locked the door. An evil grin spread across his face.

_If she thinks a locked door's gonna stop me gettin at her, she's got another thought commin._

He hopped out of bed, slid on a pair of boxers, and rushed down the hall to his room, there on his chair was his old leather jacket, fishing around the inside pocket he put his hand on what he was after. Slipping back to her room he clicked the sonic screwdriver on and POP, the lock was open. He chuckled to himself and slid the door open as quietly as he could, the sight on the other side of the door made a lump stick in his throat, and his blood start to pump. She was beautiful, surrounded by steam and covered in bubbles was Rose stood massaging her legs and rinsing herself off. He felt himself stir. she was definitely in trouble. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he slid his boxers down his muscled legs and stepped into the shower behind her.

She was luxuriating in the feel of the soothing water cascading over her body when she found herself pinned up against the shower wall. Sneaky bugger had cheated and fiddled with the lock to get in. Not that she minded, as surprises go this was one she preferred. He was already hard for her, she still marvelled at the animal instincts she created in him, for an alien he had a purely human male reaction to her most the time, and she felt a little smug pride at the being the one to create them. He was nibbling his way down her collar bone, nipping at the juncture between her ear and her throat, making her growl at him, he knew what that did to her, no fair, she'd be helpless before she had a chance to touch him at this rate. running her hands down his now sopping wet back she cupped his arse cheeks and squeezed, digging her nails in and raking them back up his rippling spine. He lost all control, her nails on his skin sent him into a fever. He plundered her mouth, as if trying to capture her essence. He ran his fingers over the slight mound of her belly, where his fingers trailed he left a line of fire, shooting straight to her abdomen. He toyed with her sensitive nub, alternating between flicking and pinching it. Roses legs were giving out on her, so he placed one hand under her sumptuous arse and lifted her up so she could rap her legs round his waist. Taking her weight he slid himself inside her, hissing at how warm she was, starting a slow torturous rhythm he rocked her back and forward. Taking one of her lickable nipples in his mouth he bit lightly into its tips. She let lose an almost animal scream and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Thetaaaa, don't be cruel"

"S'not my fault if you raked your nails down my back and took every opportunity to tease the hell out of me"

"Please, I need.."

"What do you need Rose, come on tell me, I want you to beg"

"Please Theta, I need you, hard and fast, please"

"Your wish is my command my lady"

With a smug smile firmly in place he sped up, placing his hands on the wall behind her head, and slamming into her, he could feel himself losing it, he needed her to fall with him, so he reached down between them and pinched her swollen bud between his fingers.

"Come on Rose, with me, please"

A guttural scream broke from her and she shuddered round him, with her muscles twitching and contracting he didn't stand a chance, he was pushed over the edge, calling her name he opened his eyes and stared at her, mouthing 'I Love You'.

Sated and satisfied, they disentangled and proceeded to massage the soothing bubbles into each others skin, finishing there shower, they got out and dried each other off. As she went to go and get dressed he clutched at her wrist,

"You do things to me that...I love you Rose"

"I love you too, always"

With that she sauntered off to get dressed, leaving a very happy, very satisfied Time Lord staring after her in awe.


	10. In Denial of her

_Im incorporating last weeks and this weeks episodes into this, because i couldn't get over how absolutely brilliant their dance was at the end of the last ep. So Im using the transcript to my own end, lol, not thieving just borrowing. ;-) I couldn't let that very shippy moment pass, it gave me tingles, lol. sad aren't I. Im not going to re hash the episode, Im going to flash over it, you all saw it, Im spinning it to my needs, they did all the things they did in the show, but just imagine that this installment took place before, and Im going to take up the story from when rose attempts to get the doctor to learn to dance when they are back in the TARDIS. Bare with me okay, I just had to include this in my story._

God he was infuriating, all she'd been doing was speaking to the guy, well alien, and the Doctor had sulked the entire trip. They'd gone to what looked like another space station, apparently the equivalent of a party cruise liner, but in space. She'd wanted to have a little fun. then they'd gotten separated so she'd just stood there, having learned her lesson. This guy, okay he was blue, but still guy like in appearance, had come up to her and they'd started chatting Nothing special going on, but she had discovered that the Doctor had a little jealousy problem, he'd practically gone green when he'd seen her laughing at a joke the blue bloke had told her. He stomped over and possessively put his arms round her and said

"We're leaving"

"But, we haven't even.."

"We're leaving"

So they'd left, he hadn't said a word to her since they'd got back in the TARDIS. He'd just stood fiddling with the control panel.

"Doctor, whats wrong?"

"S'nothing"

"Come on, you practically dragged me outta there yea, theres gotta be something wrong, or did you growl at that blue guy for no reason"

"Look, I just, I was, Argh, forget it Rose just forget it"

"You were jealous"

"No I bloody wasn't"

"Yes you were, why cant you admit it?"

"I was not jealous, you can speak to as many blue men as you feel like okayyy"

"Oh for gods sake, I cant talk to you when your like this"

And then she was gone, she'd stormed off into her room,and wouldn't come out, not even for the offer of a cuppa, or chips, chips always cheered her up, not this time. Okay so he'd been jealous, but he couldn't admit it, how stupid did that sound, a 900 year old alien being jealous over a 19 year old human. Yes he loved her, but he was still adjusting to this whole situation, and he just couldn't stand that smug look that she'd get on her face if he admitted how much seeing her laughing with that guy had upset him. So he'd dragged her off back into the TARDIS and refused to talk about it. He'd done it now, she was pissed at him, and he didn't know what else to try.

There was a flashing and ringing on the control console, and he forgot about the argument with Rose, something was whipping through time and space and he had to catch it, it was headed straight for earth and he wasn't going to let it just start attacking humans willy nilly.


	11. In a scrape with her

"The world doesn't end cos the Doctor _dances_"

She was playing dirty, she knew it, he knew it and she knew he knew it, but still she stood there with that look on her face, that was his undoing, the look. The one where she sticks her tongue out under her teeth with a smirk creeping across her face, no fair Miss Tyler.

"Rose, Im tryin ta' resinate concrete"

Oh yea, she was playing dirty, and the feeble excuse he'd come up with just proved that she was winning, by hook or by crook. He looked so nervous, it was kinda cute really, and she was delighted with the little quiver in his voice. Wicked girl.

"Come on Doctor, show me ya moves"

Holding a hand out to him, practically begging him to try and deny her, she licked her lips and watched his eyes darken in response. He jumped off of the window ledge and took her hands in his, sending chills all through her, they reached her toes, made them curl. How did he do this with only the slightest contact. She could see he was faltering under the slight pressure she was applying. He'd admit it, if she had to sit on him till he did, she would get him to admit it.

"Barrage Balloon?"

_Damn, almost Doctor, almost!_


	12. In Step with her

"Well hurry up then"

Jack spun round in his seat, and there were the doctor and Rose, trying to, dance? He shot up and into there ship.

"And turn, okay Im fine,okay try and spin me again, but this time, don't get my arm up my back, no extra points for a half Nelson"

"Im sure I used to know this stuff, close the door will ya, ya ships about to blow and theres gonna be a draft"

Rose grinned, jack rushed to shut the door.

"Welcome to the TARDIS"

"Much bigger on the inside"

"You better be"

"I fink what the doctors tryin to say is _You may cut in_"

"Rose, I just remembered..

"What..

"I can dance, I CAN DANCE!"

"Actually Doctor, I fought Jack might like this dance"

"Im sure he would Rose, Im absolutely certain, but who with?"

The doctor was half swing dancing and clicking his fingers with a cheeky expectant grin plastered all over his face, Rose tried to hide the giggle but couldn't, and jumped up onto the control platform. So she'd tried to make him admit he was jealous, bit childish really seen as they had been in the middle of a life or death situation as usual, but it seemed to have worked. He looked too funny dancing around and grinning like a Cheshire cat. He may be a stupid stubborn alien. but she loved him, Jack was good looking, and funny, smooth, definitely smooth, just enough Spock to impress but he wasn't the doctor, never could be.

She was in his arms, and they were dancing, and he couldn't be happier, he was sure he knew this stuff, and then it had all come back to him, when she'd said she thought Jack wanted this dance his hearts had fallen, but then he'd played dirty and embarrassed the poor guy, just to get Rose to dance with him. Alls fair in love and war.

He swung her round, they pranced round the platform, with a stunned and disappointed Jack looking on. Good he hoped he got the message. MINE. A tad possessive for one so old but still, he thought it at the other time traveller with enough vehemence to blow up a tv MINE. One foot, then the other, yes it was all coming back, and double shoe shuffling round the control console, and then she was back in his arms, the song was coming to its end, he couldn't resist, just a little show of testosterone. He dipped her over his knee and then lifted her back up to press against his body. Looking over her shoulder at Jack he quirked one eyebrow, as if to say 'Get it?'.

Jack looked on in stunned silence, what had he been thinking, of course she was taken. When the psychic paper had told him she was available, she was obviously mad at the Doctor, but now, watching them dance around inside this huge great ship he could see, if his eyes had been closed he could have seen. They were meant to be together, no amount of flirting and smooth talking was going to change that, nothing was going to break in on that bond. He guessed that before he yanked them into his fraudulent plan they'd probably had an argument, and she had been mad at him for whatever reason, but now, the love they had for each other was evident in the steps they took, and the notes of the song, and the grin plastered on both their faces. He sighed sadly, folding his arms over his chest protectively, yes, it may still be new and not yet properly discovered, but he could see, feel the love between the two. Shame really, she was a real pip. If the doctor ever let this thing go, if he ever threw it away, Jack would be there, but unfortunately, at the moment, they looked as if the entire universe had disappeared and they were happily spinning in each others arms.

Shame.

_More to follow ppl, hope you enjoyed these last couple installments, and thanks for the words of encouragemnt.xxx_


	13. Just a reminder

Tired, she was so tired. Dancing with the Doctor had been, well, among other things, LOTS of fun, he really could move, which surprised her. She knew she'd never get an apology outta the guy, he didn't do them, fair enough, she wasn't great at them either but he had danced with her. In his arms nothing else existed. Not Nanno-Genes, empty children, not even the war raging outside their door, and unfortunately for him, not even Captain Jack _Flash_.

Jack. Shit.

What the bloody hell was she going to do about Jack, yea, totally her, well no actually partly her fault. If the Doctor hadn't been so god damned stubborn she wouldn't even have considered flirting with the guy, but he had made her so mad. Yea, partly her fault though, she had a very cute, very smooth, very American 51st century guy accomplished at all kinds of dancing, to contend with. What was she going to do now. How was she going to tell him that she was sorry but she had eyes for only one man, well alien.

Although having said that, she'd seen the way the Doctor had glared at him, practically snarled at him when they'd first met, his flash ways, his very very SPOCK way of dealing with trouble, and his devil may care attitude all rubbed him up the wrong way. Not to mention the way his eyes glazed jade whenever Jack made any kind of bee line for her. Very wicked girl. Stifling a giggle she smirked to herself, maybe Jack would be good for something, if only to make the Doctor realize he did have a little competition and effort was a requisite requirement on his part. Maybe having Captain Jack along wouldn't be so bad after all, she could almost see it now, the Doctor grinding his teeth together, Jack smirking at him from behind very smug eyes, and Rose having to hide her grins so as not to make it too obvious she was really enjoying this.

_Oh this is going to be fun! _


	14. A little fun with her

Jack had been wandering the endless corridors and rooms of the TARDIS all night. The old girl wasn't making it easy for him to find his room, every door he tried was locked, and the few that she had allowed him to open were storage closets or something equally as useless to him. He had a feeling that she did this to everyone who stepped on board her. Although Rose seemed to have a strong bond with the ship. He'd walked in on her talking to the thing earlier. She'd been twiddling nobs and checking the print out screen for something, and he could have sworn he'd heard the ship purr under Roses gentle touches. Not that he blamed the ship, he'd purr if Rose was tapping away at his keys.

Rose, Hmmm, he didn't think he had much of a chance there, she obviously loved the Doctor a whole hell of a lot, but he couldn't resist a few little innuendos and quirked eyebrows, the sort of thing that all woman, and men for that matter, from every species responded to. Originally she had responded, when they'd danced on his ships roof, and when he'd had her with him without the Doctor there. But then he'd met the other time traveller and he'd understood suddenly, that they had something there, small at the moment, he thought they had acted on it, there was an atmosphere of something between them not completely plutonic. Shame, he thought that Rose was a real stunner, he didn't do breaking up happy couples though, even if they didn't realize it, that's what they were now. A happy couple.

He could probably even go for the Doctor aswell, he had something going for him he couldn't quite put his finger on, something rugged, and oafish. That brought a grin to his face, yes definitely oafish, but appealing none the less. again he could see that he had eyes for his female travelling companion only. Pity that. the Doctor was sneaky too, when they'd picked him up off his ill fated ship he had completely embarrassed him, used his liberal ways to get Rose to shrug him off. He'd done it with such skill that Rose had practically run into the Doctors arms. Definitely sneaky that one, he'd have to watch him.

Maybe he could have some fun here, time travelling, flirting with a sexy London born girl, and irritating a certain big eared Doctor while doing it. Maybe he could do Rose a favour, if he kept up a half hearted seduction campaign the Doctor was sure to get jealous, which would do Rose no end of good, nothing wrong with reminding the other space hopper that he had a little healthy competition.

He turned a corner and there she was, the object of his thoughts, she was fiddling with a blue box on the wall, Jack smirked at her, she was dressed in pink PJ's and had her hair loose and fluffy, adorable. He gave a long low whistle, and delighted in the blush that crept across her skin, absolutely adorable.

"Jack, what are you doin walkin about out here?"

"Seems the great TARDIS is having a little fun with me, wont let me find my room, I've been wandering for hours, I only wanted a glass of water, she let me find the kitchen then, I don't know, switched the rooms around?"

"Yea that's sound bout right, we fought you'd gone to bed, I was just having a go at fixing the cloaking device, been stuck on this stupid police box for decades apparently. Mister know it all said that it wasn't fixable, I wanted to prove him wrong"

She had that blush going again, must have been because she was being a bit childish, he didn't mind, he could see the advantage of getting one over on the Doctor, endless teasing rights. He sidled up to her and gave her a nudge.

"Shove over sweetness, let the captain take a look" She giggled at that.

"All right, but you fix it, I get the credit"

"Understood, it'll be worth it to see the look of dismay on that prats...

"Hey, hey none of that"

"Sorry, but you get my point"

"Ummhmmm"

Jack was playing around with the thing for ages, but eventually, with a look of disbelief on his face he threw his has hands up in frustration.

"I give up, I cant fix this stupid thing"

"Oh well, come on I'll have to find another way to annoy him, lets get you to bed"

"Really, is that an offer little one"

And there was that gorgeous blush, right on cue.

"umm, I mean, no, god Jack, shut up and stop trying to get a rise out of me"

Chuckling to himself he followed her down the hall.

"All right Rose, Im sorry" He sounded anything but.

"Here we are, good night Jack, sleep well"

"Oh I will, I will"

She walked off in the opposite direction and left him to get himself settled in again. He watched until she'd turned the corner, he had one thought, with a silly grin on his face,just one.

Shame.

Jack closed his door and a figure seemed to peel itself away from the wall. The Doctor looked to where Rose and gone and then back at Jacks door, with a ridiculously happy smile on his face. God he loved that silly little human, and she hadn't responded to Jack the way he'd feared, he didn't have anything to worry about really. If he could get a handle on the green mist that filled his eyes when the captain set his sights on her then he'd be fine. And she was going to pay for trying to get one over on him, he'd figure out a way to get his revenge, but he knew whatever it was he did, he was going to enjoy it. With a contented little sigh he headed towards his room.

_Yea,s'definitely gonna be fun._


End file.
